Cookies
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Lyra insists on making cupcakes. Jasmine thinks otherwise. —Lyra, Jasmine Friendship


**A/N: Damn, it's HOT. It's 108 degrees where I live at. ._. But anyways, I still got this done. c: For my friend, who suggested having Lyra and Jasmine argue over cookies. (Where did that idea come from? I dunno, the heat must be getting to her. xD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Enjoy!~**

"I say we make cupcakes!~" Lyra cheerfully suggested. She was in her home kitchen with Jasmine, the Olivine city gym leader.

Jasmine groaned and slammed her face on the counter. She didn't want to be here with Lyra. But she knows Lyra will hunt her down and find her. And that's exactly what Lyra did to her. _'How does she have the time to do these things? Doesn't she have any champion duties or something?'_ She sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, an idea hatched into her head. With a devious grin, the steel-type gym leader said, "Well, I think cookies are better."

"No, cupcakes are!~" Lyra exclaimed. She clapped her hands in a childish manner.

"Lyra, we are making cookies," Jasmine stated. She mentally smirked when she saw Lyra's reaction to that.

Lyra stopped clapping. She slowly turned around, her gaze lingering on the young gym leader. "We are making _cupcakes. _Not cookies."

"Cookies," Jasmine countered. Judging by the look and the tone on Lyra's face and voice, Jasmine knew her plan was working.

"Cupcakes." The brunette scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Cookies!~" Jasmine sang to the brunette, her voice a little too cheery.

"CUPCAKES," Lyra stated with a serious face. She was getting slightly irritated.

"Coo-" Jasmine was cut off.

"We are making cupcakes and that's _final_," Lyra snapped as she slammed her hands on the kitchen counter.

"Why cupcakes? Why not cookies?" Jasmine taunted. "Is it because you _can't _make cookies at all? I _can_." She smirked at the petite champion's reaction.

"I can so make cookies," Lyra reassured, her left eye twitching slightly.

"Liar," Jasmine stated blankly. She leaned onto the counter, hands crossed across her chest, posing a poker face. Although she wanted to laugh, she had to keep her cool.

"You wanna bet?" she asked Jasmine with a hint of anger in her tone. She was trying her best not to snap at her. After all, it was just a baking session.

"Okay, then. Bake me a batch of cookies, and if they are edible enough, you win. If they aren't, you lose. Agreed?" To reassure the bet, Jasmine held her hand up to Lyra for a handshake. Lyra hesitantly shook her hand.

"Fine! Get prepared to eat the best cookies you've ever tasted!~" Lyra cheered with a goofy smile. She raced to the fridge to get the necessary ingredients.

Jasmine sweatdropped at Lyra's sudden change in behavior. _'Lyra is full of surprises...'_ She mentally sighed._ 'Okay, now's my chance. Time to put this plan into action!'_ she thought. She slowly tiptoed away from Lyra, walked down the hallway, and quietly opened the door. She stepped outside and closed the door with a small 'click'. Then she ran down the steps into the porch, enlarged a pokeball she had in her hand, and released her skarmory. "Get me out of here, Skarmory! Now!" she told the bird. Skarmory nodded and she climbed onto his back. Then they flew off.

The cookies were finally complete. After an hour or so of struggling, Lyra managed to finish the batch of cookies for Jasmine.

"I finished! Yayy! Looks like I won!" she cheered. No response. Lyra turned around. Jasmine was gone. "Jasmine? Jasmine?" Then it clicked in her mind. _'Wait a minute... Did... she just ditch me? Oh, hell no.'_ Dropping the recent batch of cookies she baked onto the wooden floor, she reached for the door. Slamming it open, she stormed outside the little quiet town of New Bark, and screamed so loudly, a couple pidgey were seen flying away into the distance.

"JASMINE!"

**END**

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? Hate it? I dunno... I'm supposed to be working on my AP Chemistry homework... but for now, I'm gonna go play some Pokemon Silver. Hooray for procrastination! c: Well, please review. And be honest, that way I can improve on what I need to improve on. :D Thanksies for reading!**

**-stella1544 **


End file.
